To maximize the benefit of RFID installations a good understanding of the environment and the respective influence on the used technology is important. Especially with higher frequencies the quality of the environment on which an antenna of an RFID-tag/label is placed is affecting the parameters of the antenna and thus affecting the performance of the said RFID device.
A common RFID performance monitoring system may include systems, methods, or computer program products for collecting information related to the performance of an RFID system. In particular, signal strength and/or signal sensitivity of the individual RFID tags may be measured and the resulting performance information may be stored in a data repository. In the data repository, the performance information for an individual tag may be associated with an identifier that is uniquely associated with the tag. It is known, that the performance information may be used by an on-line system configured to automatically determine the performance margin with which RFID tags are being read in an RFID system, or to automatically tune the RFID system to achieve a desired performance margin.
Furthermore, the objects/products that should be used with RFID technology can be simulated to get an understanding of their influence on RFID devices and their respective antenna. However, the accuracy of these simulations depend on the accuracy of the model on one hand and on the limitations in terms of variations of different real life scenarios on the other hand.